


Punflower one shots

by Hopeful_Demon



Category: Undertale
Genre: Humanoid Flowey, asreil and flowey are to separate characters, christmass party, requests are open, stupid fluff, valintines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Demon/pseuds/Hopeful_Demon
Summary: Because there are hardly any good ones out thereREQUESTS ARE OPENRules:1) don't expect me to get anything out relatively soon2) no nsfw3) sans X flowey only (I might make a one shot book for other undertale ships so save your ideas)





	1. I Love You

Sans sat on the hidden bench in Waterfall swinging his feet. His best friend Flowey the flower (Sans laughed to him self remembering that that was exactly how Flowey introduced himself to sans) sat next to him. They where 'star gazing' with the glittering stones imbedded in the roof of the cavern, it was a habit the had gotten into a little while after they stopped trying to kill each other. However, instead of their usual meaningless gossip the hadn't said anything for about six minutes, but that was fine, the both appreciated the silence. This wasn't the first time they had just sat there, both enjoying being in each other's presence and knowing it with out truly conveying it. Honestly, the first time they had done it Flowey worried that he had said something wrong and Sans no longer wanted to hang out with him, but after a lot of reassurance, Flowey hadn't done anything wrong, Sans was just thinking and Flowey was the only person Sans felt like it was alright to just sit back and think in front of. After that it had become a regular thing for them to just sit back and think in each other's company.

Flowey shifted a little causing Sans to look at him.

Flowey was looking at the sole Echo Flower in the room.

"I wasn't ready for the responsibility," it whispered, "I wasn't ready for the responsibility."

Flowey frowned, brow furrowed.

"Hey, Flo, wha-" Just as Sans was about to ask what Flowey was thinking about his phone nearly exploded with sound. Bonetorsel, it was Papyrus. 

Sans answered, "hey, bro, what's up?"

"DONT YOU 'WHATS UP' ME, BROTHER. YOU ARE LATE FOR DINNER AND ARE NOT AT GRILLBY'S WHERE ARE YOU!"

Flowey flinched, able to here both sides of the conversation, even though he knew Sans's volume was at it's lowest setting. 

Sans winced, holding his phone slightly farther away away from his ear hole(?). "Sorry, bro," Sans said, "I was catching up with a friend."

"WELL HURRY UP WITH THAT AND COME HOME BEFORE DINNER GETS COLD... WELL COLDER THAN IT IS ANYWAY!" 

"'Kay, Pap, see ya soon," sans hung up, turning to Flowey, "sorry, Flo, gotta' go." Sans laughed at the unintentionally rhyme that was made. 

Flowey smiled, "that's fine, same time next week?"

Sans nodded, teleporting home.

With Sans gone, Flowey turned back to the Echo Flower, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

~ONE WEEK LATER~

Flowey was bending over the single Echo Flower when Sans walked into the hidden clearing.

"What are you do-" 

Flowey shushed Sans and motioned him over, to which Sans complied, crouching down in front of the Echo Flower.

"I love you," it whispered.


	2. After a Bad Run

Sans stared blankly at the ceiling. What was the point? He knew what would most likely happen. What was going on. When and where people were. He had seen it all. He knew ever out come to every option the kid had, that he had.

It was 6:30. Papyrus was down stairs cooking spaghetti for breakfast, and somehow burning it. In five minutes Papyrus would glance over his shoulder and see the time and that Sans was not downstairs yet. He will assume that Sans was still asleep. That would frustrate Papyrus greatly. He would start to walk to the stairs and shout, "SANS!?! ARE YOU AWAKE!? YOU NEED TO LEAVE FOR WORK SOON AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE BREAKFAST FOR YOU!" By the  time he finished saying that he would be at the top of the stairs and staring down that hallway at Sans's room door. Then he'd start down the hall way and say "SANS THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A LAZY BONES! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO AND I HAVE TRAINING WITH UNDYING IN HALF AN HOUR AND I WOULD LIKE TO CHECK ON MY PUZZLES TO NOTE WHICH ONES NEED TO BE RECA..." he we would open the door to see Sans already up, then in a softer tone he would say, "Sans are you ok?" Then Sans would assure Papyrus that he was fine, plaster on his fake smile and go down to breakfast, where he would force himself to eat, then leave for his station by the door in the woods. He would knock. No one will answer (Torial was busy caring for the kid) so he would go take a nap until Papyrus shows up at 8:00 and scolds him for slacking off during work and what if there was a human and he missed it because he was napping (Sans wasn't to worried about that, even if the kid was trying to do a speed run the soonest the kid could arrive was tomorrow morning). Then he would follow Papyrus around and watch him as he recalibrates his puzzles, despite none of them needing recalibration. Then at 8:30 he would leave for his Waterfall station and if he was in the mood make small talk with the monster next to his station and forget to ask them for their name... again. Then Papyrus would show up at 9:30 to bring him a tupperware of spaghetti, hoping if he brought him lunch before his break starts that he would work through his break. They would talk, Sans could change that conversation to about any topic he wanted, gave a little variety to keep him from going insane over the endless resets. At 11:30 he would go to Grillby's for lunch and...

Sans sat up suddenly confused. He thought he heard something. Sans glanced at the clock. 

6:31

Papyrus wouldn't come and get him until four more minutes. Besides, he would have heard Papyrus coming if it was him. 

Sans looked around the room for the source of what interrupted his thoughts. Find nothing he laid back down. 

*tap, tap, tap*

Sans sat bolt up right. There it was again.

*tap, tap, tap* 

Was it coming from the window? Sans glanced at the clock again.

*tap, tap, tap*

Sans got up from his bed and crossed over to the window. On the other side was Flowey. His vines where snaked a the way up the side of the house to allow the flower access to the second story window. 

Flowey motioned for Sans to open the window, to which the skeleton gladly obliged. Once the window was open Flowey slithered inside.

"You ok?" The flower asked.

"I'm fine," sans couldn't keep eye contact.

Flowey looked him up and down." No," he said, "no you aren't." 

"What does it matter anymore," Flowey looked as if he was about to say something, but stopped a sad look growing in his eyes. The stood there in silence, gloomily looking into each other's eyes. 

6:33

Eventually, Flowey reached out a vine which rapped around Sans's hand reminiscent to something like holding hands. 

"Look, Sans, your not alone anymore, I remember the RESETs, too. I know when we have a rocky past, but we are the only two not going into this blind. Yes, it hurts seeing the people that we know and love die, but... you and I... we have each other. You don't have to bottle things up any more. People who remember stick together, ok? You can trust me now." Flowey averted his eyes from Sans's sad face using a leaf to rub the back of his head.

Sans was starting to tear up. "O-ok,"

"SANS!?! ARE YOU AWAKE!? YOU NEED TO LEAVE FOR WORK SOON AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS MADE BREAKFAST FOR YOU!" Papyrus called from down stairs. 

"I'll see you later, ok," and like that Flowey was gone leaving Sans feeling oddly lonely.

"Ya! I'm up, bro," he called to his brother heading down stairs to start his day.


	3. Silly post-pacifist fluff

Sans glanced up at the grey, almost navy blue, clouds over head. Does look like the storm will be letting up any time soon, he thought to himself. 

Normally he would be off napping somewhere with Flowey (storms where the only time Sans could convenes the flower to lazy around with him); however, there was something Sans just had to do, which Sans had put of for too long as it was. 

Valentine's Day was coming up and Sans wanted to make a special treat for his husband, Fowey. They had been married for almost five years and each year Sans has completely forgotten about the holiday, only to find out that Flowey had made reservations at some fancy restaurant, it was different each time. (but to be fair they didn't have Valentine's Day in the underground so it was a relevantly new holiday to monsterkind, for it was humankind who introduced it to them once the got to the surface.) 

In the bag under Sans's arm there where the normal groceries: eggs, ketchup, milk, e.i. But there was one item that was not normally on the shopping list. Chocolate. 

Sans stepped up on to the front deck of the home he and his mate shared, alongside papyrus, lightly shaking water droplets of the umbrella he had cared with him through the void when he made his shortcut home. After storing the umbrella in the umbrella bucket, Sans opened the front door as silently as possible, listening. A slight snore came from inside showing that Flowey was still asleep on the couch, as for Papyrus, well, he was having a week long sleepover at Alphes, and Undyne's house, so there was no question there. 

Upon confirming Flowey was in fact asleep Sans hurried to the kitchen and started putting the groceries away. 

Flowey squirm at the sudden noises coming from the kitchen all of the sudden, waking him up. The first thing he noticed was it was still raining: the second Sans was gone. 

"SANS!?" Flowey sat up in a panic. 

"I'm in the kitchen don't worry," came the familiar soft and lazy voice of Fliwey's lover. Hearing it instantly calmed the flower down, only for it to be followed by confusion after a short glance to the clock.

"What are you doing in the kitchen, sweetie? It's no where close to dinner time," he asked getting himself untangled the couch and headed towards the kitchen. 

"We were low on milk and eggs so I went to the store to buy some," Sans said as Flowey entered the kitchen. 

"Hey, what's that?" Flowey asked taking note of the red and purple bag in Sans's hand. 

Sans snapped around not having realized that Flowey had entered the kitchen, only to throw the bag in to the cupboard and slam the it shut, causing Flowey to jump slightly. 

"N-nothing!" Sans managed. 

"Nothing, huh? Sure doesn't seem to be nothing by the way you tried to hide it," Flowey inquired, "you buying drugs again? Don't worry I won't tell Papyrus."

"No! They're not drugs," Sans was fidgeting with the sleeve of his blue parka, "I- um- never mind, it's not important... how about we go to Grillby's for dinner tonight?" 

"Um... ok," making a mental not to check it out later, when sans was asleep. 

~~~

Flowey watched as Sans slept soundly. In truth watching sans sleep in of itself was its own type of heaven. Sans very rarely slept at night and when he did he was often chased back into reality by horrible nightmares. This is the first time Sans had slept soundly enough for Flowey to slip away with out his lover waking up screaming since the incident with the red and purple bag three days ago, and Flowey full on debated just staying and watching the peaceful scene laying out in front of him. 

No! His concern for sans, and curiosity, demanded that he know exactly what sans was hiding from him. 

Stealing his resolve he whisked himself away from his lovers side, and to the kitchen. 

Flowey opened the cupboard to find... a  small cake shaped like a heart. 

Just then the lights of the kitchen turned on and Flowey turned around to see Sans in the door way, a small, real, smile on his mouth. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," sans said. 

"The bag?" Flowey was baffled. 

"A bag of chocolate chips," sans said, looking sheepish, a blush dusting his nose bridge, "you have always done something so sweet for me each Valentine's Day, I wanted to make something special for you. Even if it is technically still the night before."

"Oh, Sansey~" Flowey cooed, pulling his lover into a loving embrace, "thank you." 

The two shared a long sweet kiss, before... 

"SANS? FLOWEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THIS LA... OH! GOODIE! CAKE! CAN I HAVE SOME?" Papyrus borderline shouted with his booming voice, causing the two startled lovers head's to snap to the door of the kitchen. 

"Oh... uh... sure, Papyrus, it's a bit too much to eat by myself anyway," Flowey managed. Sans chuckled, cutting the cake in half, making two tear drop shapes. 

Flowey had to admit it was the best cake he ever had, Sans has ruined Muffet's for him. 

 

 

~~~~~  
Author's note: man between this and 'I Love You' I'm starting to turn Papyrus into a massive bone block (shameless pun is shameless). I'm going to have to change that *evil laughter promptly followed by coughing and wheezing*


	4. Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka. Papyrus makes a not so good plan

(Warning: humanoid flowey because it wouldn't really work otherwise and also with my own little head canon where Asriel is Flowey's 'narrator', like narrator Chara, and a bunch of other head canons I'm trash for, so basically this is my "I want to get all my headcanons out, but I'm not going to really explain" I don't know I might explain one day)

 

Papyrus was... exasperated! Yes, that was a good word for it. Papyrus was exasperated!

It has been a year since monsterkind's release from their under ground prison. A year since the princes of years past has been reunited with their parents and the other six humans got up and started walking around again. It was a year since the king and queen of monsterkind had gotten back together again. It was a year since the six humans whose souls broke the Barrier where adopted into the royal family, including Frisk! A year since the reunion with their father, Wingdings Gaster. A year since the acceptance of monsters on the surface and hope exploded across the populous. It was a year since Frisk volunteered to be the ambassador of monsterkind, only to be deemed too young, so Papyrus took over until Frisk was old enough (they still went to most of the meetings, when it didn't interfere with school, as a symbol of peace). It has been a years since the forgotten have been remembered, including Undyne's mom, Naiad, the Great Human Monster War veteran. And a year since they learned that Naiad was married to W.D. Gaster, thus making Undyne the step sister to Sans and Papyrus (which meant poor Papyrus could never escape Undyne's noogie of death).  A year since since the surface's gold economic crash. A year since Mettaton reunited with his cousins, Napstablook and Maddstablook(now in completely corporeal with her Mew Mew bot body). A year since Undyne and Alphes's wedding. A year since it was found that Monster Kidd, MK or Kidd for short, was an orphan and was adopted by the newlyweds. A year since everyone in the underground remembered the RESETs. A year since all who had abused the RESET (mainly flowey and frisk) had been forgiven. A year since the Gaster, Blook, and Dreemurr families have moved into one, huge, mansion-like house. And a year since Flowey has been (begrudgingly on the flower's part) adopted by the (now extremely large, with another goatling on the way) Dreemurr family.

And now one year after all that having happened: Papyrus tromped through the snow, scarf fluttering behind him in the wind, brown over coat doing little to keep out the frigidness of the air. All of this ran through his head, and more. 

Truth be told Papyrus has never been so exasperated it his life! Papyrus was known to be a bit naive and childish (one of the reasons he got along so well with the Dreemurr children, and Kidd) but obviously, not so much.

Over the past year Frisk has successfully managed to get Sans and Flowey talking to one another after weeks of them straight up ignoring each other. After the family 'accidentally' walked into a room where Flowey and Sans had been in for a day and it was found that Sans and Flowey knew each other, fairly well at that. So papyrus gathered that something must have happened to make things awkward between them for them to get to where they where now.

And since that discovery Papyrus has been paying close attention to his sibling and the anthropomorphic flower. And he began to notice things. Like, Flowey and Sans would cast sideways, longing glances at each other, and when they did it at the same time their eyes would lock and stay like that for a moment, then they would look away blushing. 

Then it dawned on Papyrus, he had seen similar behavior from Undyne and Alphes! When they first started dating! When ever someone complemented them or call them a cute couple, they would look at each other, lock eyes, hold hands and then look away, blushing. 

Sans and Flowey liked each other! They where just too shy to admit it. 

Upon realizing this he went straight to Undyne with his discovery and together they had come up with a plan to get the awkward phase of their relationship over and the rest of the relationship rolling. 

Papyrus stomped his boots on the welcoming mat and walked in grinning

~~~

"Wow, paps." Sans surveyed the large crowd gathered in the foyer/living room/family room of the giant house that sans and his family had moved into after finally getting to the surface. 

"I KNOW, I KNOW, BROTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COMPLETELY OUT DONE MY SELF WITH OUR FAMILY'S FIRST ANNUL CHRISTMAS PARTY! NYHA~HA~HA" Papyrus exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose. 

"Your so cool, bro" sans stated for, probably, the fifth time that day. Sans turned his head at a familiar 'NGAH' and... was that Flowey screaming?

"ALTHOUGH THERE IS ONE MORE THING I NEED TO DO BEFORE THIS TRULY BECOMES THE PARTY I HAVE PLANED," Papyrus admitted. 

"And what's that, bro?" Sans asked turning to face his brother once more.

"I JUST HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR THIS,"

"Wha-" Sans was grabbed by the shoulders and flung across the room.

~~a few minutes before~~

Flowey had been confused about a lot of things eversence the barrier broke such as being an older brother, Asriel being an actual physical thing that other people could interact with, having feet... and hands... and a neck, Sans...

.

..

...

But one think he was positive on was, he didn't like large crowds. Every thing moved so fast and you might not know every one and you defiantly have no clue what was going on. 

Like right now. 

Some how he had ended up in a conversations with Shoran, frisk's drama teacher, and Mettaton, of all people. 

"Darling, monsterkind has no clue about anything to to with human religion." 

"I understand that Mr. Ton, mater of fact I don't believe in the bible, but the school board makes us do this play every year,"

"Well, if they want something 'historical' I'm sure Naiad, Asgore, and Dr. Gaster could give lovely insight on history that humans don't even have recorded," Flowey interjected, annoyed, who the hell was Jesus anyway?

"NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the fu-" luckily Flowey had been interrupted before he could finish that thought. Interrupted by being turned into a living javelin.

~~~

Sans and Flowey collided mid flight, and crashed to the floor. Sans was the was the first to recover from the sudden crash of his short trip. He quickly realized he was lying on his back... Flowey hovering over him in in a push-up like position... their noses almost touching. Sans faintly heard Undyne shout "bullseye", but she sounded like she was a million miles away and underwater. 

"Oh my gosh! Sans, I'm so sorry" Flowey panicked, "here, let me help you up."

As Flowey scrambled to get himself and Sans steadily on their feet he tripped and feel backwards, taking Sans with him. They landed with an 'ouf'. 

Sans stood up and hoisted Flowey to his feet (though he cheated slightly by using his blue magic). 

Once, both standing, their eyes locked only for them to nervously glance down to their hands, which were still interlocked, drop each other's hand, and bashfully look away. 

Both Flowey and sans looked to Chara when they gave a sharp whistle. Having the two's attention Chara jutted there thumb up. The two followed Chara's silent command, both looking up at the same time. 

They were under the mistletoe.

"F-Flo! Oh g-gosh, I-I-I-" Sans was cut of mode apology as Flowey leaned in to kiss him. 

Sans kissed back and it was bliss. 

Sans was so going to chew paps out later for this.


End file.
